Kensei x Hisagi Oneshots
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Kensei x Hisagi short oneshots! No hate please...Rated M to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Kensei hated about the Captain's quarters, was that the walls were so thin. It was for his own safety, he knew, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He heard every movement that was made in the hall, and just about everything that went on in the rooms surrounding his. Which just happened to be Hisagi's quarters, and their adjoining bathroom. He couldn't ask for a better neighbor, he knew, but _still._ It got to be annoying.

Don't get him wrong though. He loved the kid and there there were times, like tonight, where he found himself so grateful for it.

It had been a tough day; they had just come off a mission that ended in six lost lives and several injuries. The Captain of the 4th had seen to him already, finally allowing him to spend the evening in his own room. She would be by to check up on him as soon as she could, she knew, and the thought of someone caring enough to do so always left him feeling warm, if a little uncomfortable.

He never did work well with understanding feelings.

As he crawled under the covers he rolled onto his side, staring at the wall as he waited for what had become a ritual. Sure enough, just minutes later he heard the soft tread of Shuuhei's feet, walking around his room before settling somewhere against their shared wall; Kensei took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as the soft sounds of whatever it was Hisagi played carried from his room over to his, surrounding him in its heart wrenching beauty.

Thank god the brat wasn't playing his rock and roll music (As shinji called it) tonight.

He didn't know how this started, or even how Hisagi knew when he would need it. All that he knew was that it helped—it helped them _both_ —and was something that was just for the two of them, and no one else.

 **Author's** **note: I write too many fanfics...and the sad thing is...they're oftentimes hit or miss.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hisagi loved him.

Not just like, or tolerated. He _loved_ him. It didn't make sense to him, never did in any way. How did this come about? What had happened in their interactions to make him fall in love in return with the younger male and to the extent that it was so known at first glance by people they had never seen before or had worked with for a least a year?

* * *

Hisagi had never intended for Kensei to find out; that was obvious by the way that he had been avoiding the Captain's eye, choosing instead to communicate with him while staring at the air over his shoulder.

But when he finally told his mentor over their 4 drink of sake, he almost anted to smile, haven't felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

He did finally smile when his Captain grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pulling him in a long, drawled out passionate kiss that expressed everything the Captain wanted and needed to say.

He had been waiting a 110 years to see the kid again. And now that he was here….as a Captain with Hisagi by his side, he wasn't ever going to let go of the male.

Ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shuuhei!"

 _"_ _CAPTAIN!_ _"_

"Dammit kid, don't take that tone with me!"

"Then put those hand cuffs away!"

"Captain Muguruma, Hisagi-san is not in need of restraints." Akon murmured in an emotionless voice, having just entered the office that the Lieutenant and Captain of Division 9 happen to be yelling in quite loudly in.

"You stay out of this, you forehead-horned goblin!"

" _CAPTAIN!"_

 _"GOD DAMMIT BRAT!"_

Just another day in Squad 9.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisagi was beautiful in Kensei's eyes, in a way that made him want to lock him away from the rest of the world so that no one else would fall for his Lieutenant. Oh, and then throw away the key to the lock.

It was irrational to think such things and he would never utter it out aloud for fear of the repercussions.

Last time he had told such a thing to Hisagi, the male had been pissed. That was the one day Hisagi kicked Kensei around the training fields like, not the other way around. And then worse, he didn't get to have sex with the raven-haired male for a MONTH.

A WHOLE FUCKING LONG MONTH.

On a positive note, Hisagi was aesthetically pleasing to nearly everyone he had ever met and come in contact with. More than once the Third Seat with the horns for a forehead would comment on that fact, teasing Hisagi in a way that only he seemed to be able to do.

That always angered Kensei.

Looking over the now sleeping youngster, his face relaxed in sleep, his lips relaxed, not frowning, features soft in a way he never was when awake—those long lashes softly brushing his tan skin and his scars.

Reaching out Kensei brushed a finger across Hisagi's cheek, smiling softly at the relaxed sound that slipped from the male's lips.

Seemed like someone was getting a goodnight's rest.

Turning off the light, Kensei leaned over his lover, pressing a light, gentle kiss against those lips he always seemed to devour during sex. Chuckling softly, Kensei ended up smiling for real this time.

He really did love the kid.

And thank the all mighty that Shu loved him too.


	5. Chapter 5

After all that life had thrown at him, Hisagi couldn't really be surprised that this was happening. God, it hurt so bad…but he would do it again, in a heartbeat if it meant that Kensei would stay safe.

 **Please** , he had to stay safe.

Fuck, he had forgotten how much it hurt, the way everything became so intense, but at the same time so vague. Was that his Captain's rough hand that he felt? Was it his lover?

"No, no, no!"

 **Please.**

"Keep those fucking eyes open!"

 **Stop, it won't work, it won't.**

"No counting sheep that are jumping over fences kid! Don't even think of falling asleep!"

 **I'm sorry.**

"Someone call for help from Squad 4!"

 **You can't fix me. No, not this time.**

"Breath! COME ON AND BREATH!"

 **I'm sorry.**

"Dammit kid, don't do this to me, not again, dammit Shu, please!"

 **I'm sorry Kensei. Don't cry don't please.**

"WAKE UP KID! Y-You promised me we'd be together after this!"

 **I still love you.**

"SHUUHEI!"

 **I'm sorry.**

 **So sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

They were amazing together.

Even those who despised them would tell you that; though great apart, together they were fantastic. There was just something about them—all to plain to see, but so hard to describe. It was strong when they were just friends, but once they had married—whatever it was that happened when they went gone on a mission—it made them shine brighter, the bond that had saved everyone's asses more than once indescribably fierce.

The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 9 left them in awe; they were spectacular, and had what everyone hoped to one day have.

Love, and a home in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Each day it seemed, Shuuhei did something that amazed everyone around him.

Whether good or bad, he did something that appeared so out of character but really wasn't, once it had been done. So the fact that he apparently was good with children—and not only that, that he _liked_ children—should not be as surprising as they found it to be.

Akon found Squad 9's amazement amusing and could be found snickering every time he happened to see someone's first reaction to the sight of the Lieutenant in the midst of a crowd of children, playing some game or throwing them in the air.

It made Kensei surprisingly hopeful for the future, for what they could possibly have together. Though he and his lover had not discussed the topic of children yet, he knew that some part of Hisagi ached for it, ached for it in a way that resonated in Kensei.

The thought of starting a family, of seeing Shu smile so softly at their child the way he did others, left the Captain feeling so warm inside he couldn't help that small hint of a real smile.

Perhaps, one day soon they could sit down and discuss the possibility; perhaps, one day, they could start their own little family.


	8. Chapter 8

**My love.**

Even though it isn't returned, it somehow keeps me warm. Even better just standing near you while you talk about everything that annoys you, makes me feel warm. Because each word feels like a caress to my ears.

But at the end of the day, when I'm all alone…thinking about the two of us…I feel so cold.

 **My Captain.**

I can't ever change these feelings because you always keep me warm, you never leave me cold for long, just a night and then you're back at it again. Warming me back up with each training advice, chuckle, pat.

Yet you still don't realize just how deep my feelings run for you.

 **I'm sorry. I can't change even if I wanted to.**

But, luckily love is patience.

 **I'll always be your shadow Captain. Waiting and waiting for a final recognition.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kensei sometimes thought that the worst part of unrequited love wasn't that you're feelings weren't reciprocated, it was keeping it a secret.

Like right now for instance, he and Hisagi were sitting in his quarters playing chess. A perfectly friendly, platonic game of chess (that he was only playing so his lieutenant would hang out with him), and Kensei was having thoughts he shouldn't be having.

About kissing his First Officer, of what shade of red he'd flush as Kensei pushed him down on the bed, sitting between his legs and such like. Very bad thoughts for a Captain to have…..for an old man to have.

Also, very distracting thoughts to have when he should be focusing on how to win the game. Not that he had much chance of winning, Kensei was willing to admit, glancing at the board.

Besides he sucked at such games.

"Captain," Hisagi spoke, that smooth voice pulling Kensei out of his fantasies. He'd been wondering if Hisagi's ears were as sensitive as his fingers. Maybe his dry spell had been effecting him worse than he realized. This was getting out of hand if he was sexualizing Hisagi's ears.

"We're off duty, kid," Kensei reminded him, hoping Hisagi wasn't going to mention that it took him a moment too long to reply. His gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought, he could just imagine the conversation that would lead to.

 _Captain, why did it take you so long to reply?_

 _Sorry, Hisagi, I was too busy day dreaming about pushing you onto my bed and riding you into the sunset. So, anything new going on in with your friend…what's his name?_

Kensei could already picture the sexual harassment lawsuit that would follow. He was a horrible person.

"Captain," Hisagi corrected, his brows were furrowed, he looked almost concerned, "you do not appear to be well."

"I'm fine."

 _I'm just a pervert who needs a cold shower._

 _A REALLY cold shower._

"Perhaps you should visit the 4 division, it has not been long since you were released from the sickbay," Hisagi countered. Kensei winced, Hisagi had become an even worse mother hen than the Captain of Squad 4 after Kensei's little adventure with the Quincy. Well, Kensei called it an adventure. He heard Akon called it to Hisagi, 'a damn reckless move that you're lucky didn't kill your Captain'. Same difference, really.

"All the more reason to avoid him," Kensei dismissed, shifting his pawn forward, "She worries too much."

"You were injured badly," Hisagi reminded him pointlessly. Kensei wasn't likely to forget the pain or the forced liquid diet that followed. He never knew there was so many types of broth, he hadn't wanted to know either. At least he had been allowed more solids, even if he was still forced into light duties, also known as paperwork. Chess games with Hisagi were the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

"I told you I'm fine, besides you got hurt too…!" Kensei snapped, beginning to feel irritated. A feeling that intensified when he saw that Hisagi was beating him again, he needed to stop being so distracted by the younger male. He was straight. Speaking of - "Don't you have plans with Akon tonight?"

Hisagi stiffened, his eyes flickering to the clock on Kensei's wall which displayed that it was 22:40 military time. Akon would have just gotten off his shift a few minutes ago, and was probably wondering where his 'best friend' was.

He always denied they were friends though.

"I apologize, Captain," he said curtly, looking weirdly tense, "It appears that I was distracted." He didn't even wait for a response before he turned and left, hands by his sides.

 _Yeah, that was kind of obvious,_ Kensei thought, pushing down the fluttery feeling in his stomach, it didn't matter that it was him that Hisagi was distracted by.

It was a purely professional concern.

Didn't mean a damn thing.

If only someone could tell that to the traitorous butterflies in fucking stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Swallow. Pour another drink. Repeat until the pain is gone… which of course is never gone.**

The scotch burns down his throat. Maybe it will burn away his emotions, set those fluttery butterflies in his stomach alight until only ash is left.

Those romance books that Lisa always read lied about so much. Or those stories that he read as a kid. They all lied.

 **You can't easily get over a loss of someone you considered dear to you.**

He's going possibly crazy. Shinji would say he's crazy, falling for a into such a deep depression. His chest feels like it's getting crushed, like the emotions he shouldn't feel are too much for his battered heart to handle.

Maybe this is the Earth's cruel idea of a joke.

Probably, since mother nature has always been known to never be forgivable. Whenever she destroys something, she leaves behind a path of destruction in her waking step.

 **Swallow. Pour. Repeat.**

His position in the police force makes those feelings even worse. He wishes he could stop his friends from going on dangerous missions. It was his fault that Shuuhei died, his officer, is his responsibility.

All them people gone in the line of duty…their deaths are his responsibility. Thinking of Hisagi's death in his conscience makes his stomach hurt.

He can't imagine giving up his captaincy though. Never again being able to help people….no he could never do it.

 **Swallow. Pour. Repeat.**

He can imagine it as clearly as though he was witnessing it.

 _An allyway._

 _A call for help._

 _A shot._

 _Then two more._

 _Silence._

 **Swallow. Pour. Repeat.**

The half-empty glass blurs and he distantly realizes he's crying. He ignores the hot trail of tears running down his cheeks and the sudden tightness of his throat as he tried to suppress sobs. He couldn't help but continue to fantasize about the time when his lover was still there.

The two of them, side by side.

 **Swallow. Pour. Repeat.**

The simple feeling of being with another person, talking to him, laughing as they horsed around.

Seeing friendship and love in his eyes when they look at each other.

 **Swallow. Pour. Repeat.**

The pain is almost too much to handle, but he HAS to deal with it because then Hisagi died for nothing right?

There's no more scotch.

What a shame.

Glancing up from where he sat at the bar, he watched the TV as it flickered, but slowly showed the newest news report about some protesters protesting about police cruelty.

Oh, the irony.

Did they have any idea how hard it was to protect a city that hated you?

 **Author's** **note: Living in America, I'm always hearing about protests and about police** **violence. It's a struggle everyday for everyone and I think sometimes people forget about the police out there who ARE doing their best in the line of duty (NOT THAT I'M SAYING UN-NECESSARY POLICE VIOLENCE IS OKAY). Guess I put too many of my feelings about that topic into this story. Sorry Hisagi.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi, Brat!"

As a thoroughly pissed off Captain came storming across the halls of the Ninth with an aura that spoke of imminent bloodshed, Hisagi felt an irregularly strong pulse in his chest, though he didn't bother looking up.

Kensei could have meant anyone, really; and as he was quite engrossed in the novel he'd discovered in the library based around guitars. Even as a dark shadow in the shape of another man was cast over him, he still did not look up. Merely shifted to where his book fell under the light again, licked his thumb lightly, as if thinking about something and then turned a page.

"I know you have it, Hisagi. Give it up," Kensei said, voice low and dangerous – at least, dangerous to anyone else, but not to Shuhei. No. But grating. Perhaps if he ignored him, he would just give up and go away, but that never did work.

"Give up what Captain?" He said dismissively.

Another page was flipped before a sheathed knife came down between himself and the book in his hands, blocking his view, and he slowly looked up. Blinked once, a slender brow lifting as if to say in the most innocent way possible

"Liar," The grey-haired male growled out, baring his teeth, "I can see it moving in your pants."

Well. This got strange quick.

"Just to be clear sir," he began as he laid the borrowed novel aside, pages faced down so as to save his place before glancing up at the older man. Comfortable, but not casual, and lightly amused as he gazed upwards at the rather attractive swordsman. "You want me to 'give up' the thing that is inside of my pants?"

"Yes, that thing. Give it. Now." Crossing both arms over his stomach, the Captain held out a palm to him, expectant and demanding.

"I thought you already had that last night – at least, it seemed that way from the sounds I heard," Shirosei (Kensei`s hollow) added inside the Captain`s inner soul, delightfully amused, "I I believe some congratulations are in order."

And Kensei`s face and the tips of his ears burned bright fucking red. Like cherries or like the red face Hisagi made the first time the Captain caught him singing in the shower.

"You may have it." Hisagi decided this on a matter of diplomacy, really not wanting to lose a limb and reached into his lap, holding up a small kitten. "You wanted my cat?...She wasn`t disturbing my work...just sitting in my lap..."

"Whatever," Kensei mumbled between grit teeth as he slid his Haori off his shoulders before flash stepping away, presumably to train. Or hide away in embarrassment. Or both.

 _God...he really wanted to forget that he even asked his Lieutenant to show him what the hell seemed to be in his pants. What the hell should he fucking do now?_

"Cherishing it, for the time being. What else?"Shirosei stated offhandedly, as if this should have been completely obvious.

"Shut up!"

"...Ya know I`m right...because you did look really stupid then..."

"Shut your trap!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kensei's gaze was fixed firmly on Hisagi. While an onlooker would have seen Kensei listening intently to Hisagi's honeyed words, but the whole time the Captain's eyes were focused on Hisagi's bare throat framed by his gentle jawline above and his collarbone below.

Kensei was enthralled by the soft vibrations made as the young Lieutenant spoke, that seemingly only Kensei would notice. He was not prone to fancying and day dreaming, but he would and could indulge in fantasies when it came to the younger male.

Hell, he knew his thoughts were fucking shameful, but he did pride himself in being an expert at hiding them. When Hisagi finished delivering his work, the male returned to his desk without responding and something in Kensei wanted to reach out, grab the raven-haired male`s hair and just pull him flush close.

But he couldn`t.

When the sun started to slowly settle down, causing a soft pink to flood in through the open windows, the Lieutenant informed Kensei, as he always did, that he was retiring to his quarters. As the grey-haired Captain responded, the older male found his gaze drifting to the Lieutenant`s throat once more. He could imagine the heat radiating off of it and the way it would feel to slowly drag his lips down lower and lower, slowly drag his lips down the exposed flesh. At that thought, Kensei suddenly had to swallow and wet his parched throat.

His thoughts needed to vanish, but he couldn`t get the will to force himself to stop imaging about his amazingly cute Lieutenant. Hell, if it was up to him, he`d tell the boy right away, but what if Hisagi was suddenly grossed out and stayed away from him or worse, asked to leave their division?

"Captain?" Hisagi asked softly, reaching out shyly and rested a hand on his Captain`s forehead, his lips drawn into a small, concentrated frown.

"Yeah?" Kensei responded impatiently. There was a moment of wary silence between them.

"Well? Done checking my health brat?" Kensei snarled, flashing his teeth in a millisecond causing Hisagi to flinch and pull away, his cheeks dusted pink before he bowed, apologizing several times, flash stepping away afterwards.

And of course Kensei couldn`t help and mentally groan after he left, resting his head in the palm of his gloved hands.

He always fucked up, always ending up scaring the other male and worse it felt like he`d never be able to stop frightening Shuuhei.

Sighing softly, the Captain marched down the Ninth`s hallways, pasting several rooms before suddenly stilling, eyes widening slightly when he glanced into the room on his left side.

Hisagi was in the badly light room and he wasn`t alone.

In his lap was a small kitten, it`s head tilted upwards into the man`s gentle and soothing touch. Hell, Kensei wasn`t at all surprised that the black cat was purring up a storm. But what the Captain did find surprising was the fact the Hisagi was smiling.

Not a fake smile, just a pure, happy smile. Yeah it did look a little like he was exhausted, but the smile on his face was...

Beautiful.

There was no other word that could describe such a upturn on soft lips.

"O-Oh...um...Captain..did you need me?" Hisagi suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful silence and caused Kensei to jolt slightly, his head shaking no afterwards.

"Nah...just..."

"Captain...just come over here and sit down? Please?" Hisagi asked kindly with another show of a faint smile, clearly figuring out that it would be better to silence the Captain before the older male told a white lie.

And surprisingly the Captain did sit down beside Shuuhei, his eyes watching the cat`s movements.

"I...I found her just outside...I promise I won`t keep her around for-"

"Shut up would ya?" Kensei gruffly grumbled, the sound rumbling in his broad chest and shifted, pulling Hisagi close, his head leaning up against Shuuhei`s shoulder.

And to the Captain`s utter shock, he wasn`t pushed away. Rather he was pulled closer, flush against the black-haired male`s chest. And better yet a slender hand slipped and weaved through his hair causing his eyes to slip closed in pleasure.

And when the third seat of the Ninth found the Captain and his Lieutenant, he found them huddled together, the Captain using Hisagi`s chest as a pillow and a small kitten curled up into a ball on Shuuhei`s lap.

And without even thinking twice the third seat quickly shut the door closed, walking away afterwards, a small embarrassed blush on his face.

God, he hoped his Captain didn`t find out Hisagi and him had been caught.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hisagi`s perspective and state of the world.**

 **Takes place before Ichigo regains his soul reaper abilities.**

People everywhere, one after another all have a dream and ambitions but...

I see this unbroken, metal chain; from the young, innocent child to an old woman on her death bed, but what is it all for?

Why struggle and try to live, when you know you will reach the endpoint too?

It`s a road...misery lane...you know the road will end, but you keep walking. Hoping that it won`t end and in order to forget the painful truth, that the end will come, that it`s near, you look anywhere but there, but even as your legs carry you closer and closer to the finish goal just in hand`s reach.

You know that no matter what you do, say, etc, you /will/ reach the end point in a matter of time so why not now? Why wait?

I used to believe after he left...died in front of my eyes...that there was a possibility of there of there being something more to life, but as I look around my soul...in that sealed closet of mine, I see nothingness.

...Truly nothingness.


	14. Chapter 14

Soft lips closed against his neck, kissing wetly with an intimate coolness unknown to any demon. Sharp teeth scraped his bare collarbone, teasing, arousing, but not biting, before the silver-haired demon kissed his lips with a gentleness Shuhei hadn't felt in decades.

Those lips pulled back and Kensei seized the chance, hand landing hard on the back of Shuhei's thighs, causing the younger male to cried out in pain and bittersweet pleasure into the room as he was pumped hard, thrusting forward out of instinct while the demon fucked into him like he was nothing more a toy clutched in its tight grip.

Shuhei slid towards the edge, hating the raging arousal that was forced through him against his will. Voice gone, he mouthed soundlessly for respite and nearly sobbed in relief when the cool touch of the elder brought him back to the reality of the other body pressed against his back.

His head suddenly dropped down in a gasp of ecstasy rather than agony as the entity fucked into him slowly, carefully hand working his cock until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Without any warnings, Shuhei came hard, yelling upward with a hoarse shout as the demon held him tightly, flooding him with bliss and gripping his arm with a searing touch. 


	15. Chapter 15

Shuhei's avoiding him. Shuhei is definitely avoiding him, but the worst part is, Kensei doesn't know how to make him stop.

He wants so, so badly for the kid he knows to be back – the kid that stays up late nights signing away and can mentally kick him overboard, because he'd much rather deal with that Shuhei a million times over than deal with this withdrawn one even once.

They'd arrived at a new location a few hours after their fallout, and Shuhei had emerged from a storage room with red-rimmed eyes. Not a good sign.

Kensei had tried to casually sidle up to him, but upon noticing his approach, Shuhei had quickly scampered over to help the other officers deal with the rest of the hollows, which even for Shuhei is a bit much.

It's obvious what the Lieutenant's trying to convey, though. _I don't want you anywhere near me,_ and Kensei doesn't want to push it, so he leaves him be for the meantime.

He'll give the brat some time, and if he's still avoiding him by tomorrow, then Kensei will do something.

He's just not sure what, yet.


End file.
